3idotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raju Rastogi
Raju Rastogi is one of the main characters in 3 idiots. He is the 2nd person in the gang of Farhan and Rancho. He must have joined engineering school to end his family's poverty. Beginning Raju started off in bed when Farhan called him to wake up to meet Rancho. As he was so excited he left his pants and socks behind. Personality Raju was also there when the people were having fun showing their underwears. In Silencers speech he was also given a demo by Rancho to not cram blindly. Though Raju enjoys engineering and wants to succeed to impress his parents, Raju's fear causes his low marks. He comes consistently second last in his exams while Farhan comes last in the leaderboard. Because of that Raju wears three rings (one for exams, sisters marriage and one for job). Ranchoddas Shamaldas Chanchad advised him to take of the rings and to not fear about the future. College Life Also the gang drank some orange rum to feel better from Virus. Raju shouted to delete Virus and fry his nuggets in the sky due to his meanness one night. Farhan made a deal that he will marry photography and Raju himself said that he will dump his fear protecting rings before his job interview to keep him fearing about the future. While Rancho was telling Pia that he loves her Raju sat on the windowsill picking up a guitar for background score. However Rancho accidentally told Pia's sister Mona that he loved her instead of Pia herself. When she asked who Rancho is Raju in fear dumped the guitar and jumped off the window to escape, making drunk noises. As Rancho continued Farhan and Raju both urinated on the directors door shouting "AAL IZ WELL!" causing Virus to wake up. Virus with a flashlight walked down to see who caused trouble and Virus found Raju when he showed his head in the flashlight. The entire gang ran to the classroom falling asleep and they eventually wake up with a class already there. Virus stops the teaching and looks for Raju. Virus tells him that lets have a cup of tea. Raju comes bit nervous, as Virus asked him to type a rustication letter. He claims that it would upset his family. Because of that Virus suggested to rusticate Rancho as he was also causing trouble the preceding night. Virus power napped for 7 1/2 minutes forcing him to use that time to think. Raju was thinking. There refusing to upset his parents, or rusticate Rancho from being nice time him, Raju had no choice but to commit suicide by jumping of the third floor window in Virus' office, putting him in a coma, and causing shock. The rest of the gang and Pia and Raju's mother agreed to look after him at Fortis Hospital. It had been months since he was there. Rancho made jokes to Raju so he could wake up. Farhan also said on the webcam that Virus cancelled his suspension. Raju stayed in the hospital even past his birthday where many people were clapping with hats and Rancho bought in cake. As a celebration Farhan and Rancho threw darts in a picture of the principal and ran away when they saw Pia coming. Luckily Raju woke up on time just before his interview and was put on a wheelchair. Interview He dumped his rings and when he went there he told the people that he urinated on the directors door. Also they said that his marks were consistently poor which Raju answered about fear. They said that frank behaviour isnt good for his firm, but if he could control himself, they would consider him. However, he refuses to do that as the attitude came from his attempt at suicide which taught him to be fearless. Just as he walks out, the interviewer claims he is impressed by his frankness and offers him the job. Post-Interview After the interview, Raju was about to get his job, Farhan took Rancho's advice and decided to pursue the love of being a photographer. Soon, Viru Sahastrabudhhe (Virus) got frustrated at Rancho's influence on Raju and Farhan. So he decided to deliberately modify the final exams so that no one could graduate (including Raju). Because of that Pia decided to give Rancho the key to Virus' office to steal the exam papers. Soon after, Virus caught them and since he was angry with them for stealing the question papers, Virus expelled Rancho, but since Rancho used his engineering knowledge to help deliver Mona (Pia's sister) baby during a power cut due to heavy storm, Rancho was then considered an extraordinary student. Current 10 years later Raju finally lives in a home, happy and married. Raju woke up in the morning, forgetting his pants reuniting Rancho in the college watertower though Rancho could not be found. After months of seraching, Raju among with everyone finally found Rancho in sandbar in Ladakh after discovering Rancho's school. Quotes Pia V. Sahastrabudhhe: [Now that everyone knows, Rancho's real surname is not Chhanchhad] Thank God, after marriage my name wont be Pia Chhanchhad! Raju Rastogi: So what is your actual name? Rancho: Phunsukh Wangdu. Farhan Qureshi: What? Pia V. Sahastrabudhhe: [Thinking of her future name] Pia Wangdu? Rancho: [to Raju & Farhan] Phunsukh Wangdu. Farhan Qureshi: Phunsukh Wangdu? Silencer's Phunsukh Wangdu? Pia V. Sahastrabudhhe: I don't want to be named Pia Wangdu! Rancho: [to Raju & Farhan] Yes. Pia V. Sahastrabudhhe: Can I keep my name after marriage? Viru Sahastrabudhhe: [Angrily looks for Raju in the class] Raju Rastogi? Raju Rastogi: [a drunk Raju stands up from the last bench of class... and shouts] Yes, sir! Viru Sahastrabudhhe: How does an induction motor start? Raju Rastogi: [Raju looks around smilingly and then shouts] Vrrrrommmmmm. Vrrrrrrrooom. Raju Rastogi: Sir, I have learnt to stand up on my feet after having broken both my legs. This attitude has come with great difficulty. No sir, I can't. You may keep your job, and let me keep my attitude. Raju Rastogi: There's something going on between you both. kix R